Kingdom Hearts: The Princess of Heart
by Sailor Scouts Planet Power
Summary: A boy named Rayne who lives in a world called "Hope City" is saddened. Weird things have been happening in Hope City lately. Blonde-haired women have been disappearing. People have things stolen everyday, and some report that every now and then there's a mysterious black creature that'll appear with yellow glowing eyes. But what happens when the Keyblade chooses Rayne?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello all. I am going to be doing a book based off the Kingdom Hearts franchise. To avoid confusion, I will try to clear up any questions regarding my story.

My story is set before Birth by Sleep, with one exception however. Sora and Kairi will be in this story too, and although they are little kids in this story, they will be in this story.

This story really revolves around 3 people. These three people will appear in chronological order in the story:

Rayne. Rayne is the main male protagonist in the story. Rayne looks exactly like Sora, but just with black hair. He is all of a sudden dragged into this role of being some kind of hero, when he doesn't even know the first part about being one. But in the end, Rayne learns that being a true hero isn't measured by strength, but measured by how much love you have for someone that you would be willing to sacrifice yourself to save the other person.

Sarah. Sarah is the main female protagonist. Sarah looks exactly like Kairi, just with blonde hair. Sarah is being chased by a mysterious hooded figure. Nothing is known about the mysterious hooded figure's intentions, only that he seems to be after people with blonde hair, Sarah being one of them. Sarah is caring, and really wishes she could help out on Rayne's journey, but sometimes her caring nature gets her into trouble. Sarah has a secret about her that she never even knew existed, but will this secret be the ruin of her?

King Mickey. Mickey will be a permanent partner of Rayne's team. Mickey is at first cloaked, and it's only during the end of their journey is when he takes off his black cloak. Mickey, for the most part, goes incognito because he fears that the hooded figure might find out who he really is. Mickey realizes that something isn't right at his castle, and goes on a trip to find out what's causing all of the commotion. Loyal and true, Mickey serves as a good asset for Rayne's team.


	2. Chapter 1: Hope City Day 1

Kingdom Hearts: The Princess of Heart

Chapter 1: Hope City Day 1

The scene opens with the typical animated title sequence. It shows black clouds slowly forming and a city popping up like a ball when it bounces. A moon shines a bright yellow light through the clouds and in gold letters across the city it says "Hope City."

We then see the city's environment. In this city, the weather is always dark and gloomy. This city never sees any Sun, it's covered with grey clouds all the time, and it's constantly raining in this city. But, it's not that bad. People who live here are used to the weather, so it doesn't bother them that much.

The city looks much similar to that of the city depicted in _Kingdom Hearts II's_, except, the color scheme is a tad darker.

We then are taken to a grocery store in the city, called "Patience Way Grocery." Inside is a bunch of people doing their weekly grocery shopping. We then get to a man that looks similar to Sora from KHII, just with black hair. This is Rayne. Rayne just goes down the aisles, trying to find something for food for the whole week. Macaroni and Cheese maybe? Rayne doesn't know, so he just moves on.

When Rayne gets done grocery shopping, one of his favorite things to do is to go to the Electronics section and browse. As he browse's he stops at a LED Screen Television.

A newsman reports "In local news, more blonde women have been kidnapped. Hope City Police are running around the streets, frantically searching for a clue as to where these poor women are."

Rayne just nods his head side to side and says "Those poor women." He then goes up to another television screen, with a newswoman saying "Just hot off the press, last week it was reported that family photos and albums were being stolen. But now, the stealing has become even worse. Keys are becoming the main item of choice for thieves. Policemen can't explain it, and so far no keys have been recovered. We will be keeping an eye on this story as it updates."

Then Rayne looked at another television and it was a newswoman that was talking. She said "Today there have been sightings of a mysterious black creature with glowing yellow eyes. Scientists have come to believe that it is an alien of some sort, though aren't 100% sure. However, what we do know is, they are highly dangerous. Anyone that encounters one of them, goes missing, and one eyewitness report said that he observed someone being "attacked by this black looking creature. After he was attacked, I saw the man disappear and a heart-shaped looking thing came out of him and went inside this black looking vortex. More on this to come, later."

Rayne shook his head again. So much stuff happening in their world, he sometimes wondered if anything good would ever happen in this world he lives in.

Rayne then drove his car to his house. Sarah, Rayne's girlfriend, was waiting for him inside of his house. Sarah looks just like Kairi from KHII just with blonde hair. Sarah stayed inside the house, because she was too afraid of going outside anymore, especially since she's a target for whomevers been kidnapping these blonde women.

Rayne finally showed up and they unloaded the groceries from his car and Rayne started making supper while Sarah sat in the living room.

Meanwhile…

At Disney Castle, Chip and Dale did their daily check on the different worlds so that each world was safe and functioning at its best.

Chip said "Computer!" The computer spoke "Yes Chip?!" Chip said "Run a scan on all the worlds. Make sure each world's activity is positive. Send in a report afterwards please." The computer said "Accessing World Database. Accessing Full Scan on item: World Database. Scanning." A screen comes down and opens a map of all the worlds scattered throughout space. Then a green progress bar appears below the map, and the whole map turns green on its frame and a bar that just goes across the screen and it descends and descends with each scan.

As Chip and Dale did maintenance checks on the Star Ship (since this is set before having a Gummi Ship) all of sudden the map flashes red on the computer screen and you hear through the intercom "LEVEL 7 ALERT DETECTED! LEVEL 7 ALERT DETECTED!" Chip and Dale quickly ran up to the watchtower in the hanger bay. Dale then said "Computer, search and find the world that gave a negative scan.  
Afterwards, run a diagnostic report!" Chip said "Well, what do you think Dale? Should we alert the King?" Dale said "Well, his majesty did say to report any problems directly to him, except when it came to Hanger Bay stuff." Chip nodded his head and went up to a switch and pushed it down. Now the whole Castle could hear the computer's voice.

Mickey, in his throne room, started to follow asleep. It's been a long and tiring day, having to hear audiences from many different people from many different worlds. All of a sudden, an alarm sounded. Mickey woke up, and it took him a while to realize what the sound was all about, but then he immediately got up and ran to the Hanger Bay with all due speed.

In the Hanger Bay, the computer kept going "Warning, warning, gateways between worlds are opening! Warning, warning, gateways between worlds are opening!"

Mickey finally made it, walked to the watchtower and says "What's going on fellas?" Chip said "Well your majesty, we ran a normal scan on all the worlds. Everything seemed to check out fine, but apparently there is one world that is in trouble. And, whatever caused trouble in that world is now causing trouble in other worlds and are opening their gateways!" Mickey then looked at the screen intently. He then said "What world was it that caused this commotion?" Dale then said "Computer please search the World Database for the troubled world!" Computer spoke "Accessing World Database, accessing search bar. Troubled world." A crosshair appeared and was going around the map. Then it had a lock and it magnified what it locked onto. "The troubled world you asked for is Hope City."

Mickey looked at the world and said "Interesting. Any diagnostic reports made?" Dale said "Yes your majesty." Dale went to the printer and got the papers and gave them to the King. Mickey went over them, and when he got to Hope City it read "Unexplained Phenomena."

As Mickey looked the diagnostic report over, Donald and Goofy quickly entered the same room. Donald said "King! We heard over the intercom what was going on." Goofy said "We came as fast as we could." Mickey set the report down and said "Aw, thanks you guys, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to go at this alone." Goofy and Donald became flabbergasted and said "What!?" Goofy said "You have to let us help! We're your most loyal subjects and I know you'd need our help!" Donald said "Yeah, it'd be a great thing to be able to use my magic on some bad guys!" Mickey however shook his head and said "No, I have to go at this alone, but what I do want from the both of you is you are now officially left in charge to guard this Castle from evil. Donald said "But King!" Mickey said "No Donald. This is something I have to take care of." Mickey then turned to Chip and Dale and said "Ready the Star Ship and the flight procedure, I have to get prepared for this."

Mickey went to his bedroom, and put on a black robe with a hood to hide his king attire. He then summoned his Keyblade: Kingdom Key D (D standing for the realm of Darkness).

As Mickey entered the Hanger, he could hear sounds over the intercom "Accessing Flight Procedure. Preparing for Lift off."

King Mickey got into the Star Ship. He flipped on his small computer. Computer said "Good Morning King Mickey!" The computer that is in King Mickey's car is similar to the one in his Castle.

The computer said "Bay Doors Opening." The bay doors started to open. Computer then said "Thrusters ignite!" The thrusters get ready. "Ready to go in 3…..2…1." The star ship zoomed out, looking like a shooting star as it zoomed out and headed towards Hope City.


	3. Chapter 2: Hope City Day 2

Chapter 2: Hope City Day 2

Rayne wakes up and so does Sarah. Rayne then goes to the kitchen to give some coffee for Sarah. Sarah waits in the living room, patiently. Rayne then gives Sarah her coffee and they sit and talk for a little bit.

After they talk, all of a sudden, that same black creature that everyone's been reporting about appeared in Rayne's living room. Rayne quickly says to Sarah "Go now! Into the kitchen! I'll make sure you won't get hurt!" Sarah nodded and ran to the kitchen. Rayne looked at the creature and in his mind he quietly wished _Please, I just wish I had something that could defeat this thing!_ All of a sudden a flash of light appeared along Rayne's hand, and he found himself holding a giant intricate looking key. While he doesn't quite understand what's going on, the creature starts to attack Rayne. Rayne quickly, in self-defense, swipes the key in front of him, killing off the black creature. Rayne then looks around and the creature is nowhere to be found.

Sarah, seeing all of this happening at once goes back into the living room, and says "Whew. Now that was a close one." Then all of a sudden, a cold and dark voice says "Impressive. Although, I have to admit, I was expecting more of a performance, but pity swings will work too I guess." A black portal looking thing opened and out stepped a hooded person, and the hood was colored white with purple looking thorn designs all around his robe.

Rayne readies the big key for another fight, when the hooded figure laughs at him. The hooded figure says "You really think you can kill me with your Keyblade, without even knowing how to properly wield it? I saw your last fight, all you did was close your eyes and swiped the blade in front of you. And for the Keyblade to have chosen you as its new master, what a pity." Rayne then looks at the intricate key and says "Keyblade? Is that what this thing is?" The hooded figure said "You don't even know what this blade can do? Why did the Keyblade choose someone that doesn't even know how to wield it right?"

Sarah said "Who are you?" The hooded figure turned around and said "Someone you won't know in about 10 minutes. A blonde woman? Wow, a two for one deal. First I'll make the Keyblade choose me through messing with your will, and second I will steal the girl!" Then a high-pitched voice says "I'm afraid it's too late!" King Mickey stood at the doorway to the house. King Mickey continued "If you're going to try to kill him, you must go through me first!" King Mickey summoned his Keyblade Kingdom Key D, and readied it to attack him. The hooded figure continued to laugh and said "I don't know who you are, but apparently you are of some importance. I see now that there can be two wielders of two completely separate Keyblades. But since everyone is here, let's get this party started. First, I want control of the Ultima Keyblade for myself." The hooded figure flung Rayne to the other side of the living room wall, making him drop the Ultima Keyblade. The hooded figure was about to get it, but it quickly teleported and was back in Rayne's hand.

King Mickey quickly said "Pearl!" And jumped, and made a small sweeping motion with his Keyblade causing a ball of light to come out and hit the hooded figure. The hooded figure became paralyzed and weaker. King Mickey said "Come and follow me, we haven't much time. We must get off this world soon. We'll take my vessel." Rayne said as he was running with Sarah in his hands clasped tightly said "Sarah's coming too!" King Mickey said "No, she mustn't. She'll be a distraction and the enemy will constantly be on our tail." Rayne then stopped and said "Fine, you go ahead, because I am not going to leave my girlfriend Sarah behind." Mickey then stopped and said "Alright fine, bring the girl along. I have a place she can stay where she should be safe!"

Mickey, Rayne, and Sarah were running along the streets of Hope City, trying to reach the Star Ship. About mid-way there, all of a sudden, there appeared to be white things that materialized. Beings that were white with a black kind of thorny look to them. The hooded figure abruptly appears and said "You really thought you could escape me? You may have paralyzed me for a brief second, but it's going to take more than that." Rayne readied his Keyblade and so did King Mickey. Sarah said "Be careful!" King Mickey whispered to Rayne "Hey, let me take care of these. You're not yet skilled yet to go after these guys. Protect the girl!" Rayne nodded his head.

King Mickey the spoke "I may not know who you are, and why you're after the Keyblade and girls with blonde hair, but, I'm well skilled in the art of fighting, and you are wanting a death wish my friend." The hooded figure laughed and said "We'll see about that! Charge Nobodies!" The Nobodies (or dusks) immediately go after Mickey, but Mickey quickly dispatches of them, leaving nothing but dust behind, and does it in one fell swoop.

The hooded figure summons more dusks, and then near Rayne, he summons a lot of Heartless. The hooded figure says "Go Heartless. I want the heart of both the Keyblade master and the blonde! Go!" Mickey, trying to get rid of dusks overheard what was going on behind him and raised his Keyblade in the air, jumps and says "STOPZA!" Magic emits from the tip of Mickey's Keyblade and everything around them stops completely. Rayne and Sarah are in complete awe, like it's something they haven't seen before. Mickey quickly dispatches the frozen dusks and heartless and says "Now, c'mon, the spell won't last long against him!"

They finally get to the Star Ship, and King Mickey gets to the controls and starts up the flight sequence. Rayne and Sarah quickly put on their seatbelts. King Mickey then says "Get ready, it's going to be a fast ride!" The computer said "Initiating launch sequence in 3…2…1!" The Star Ship started to lift off the ground and then sped fast through the air, looking like a shooting star as it left.

After the spell was lifted, the hooded figure looked around the City for a little bit, and became frustrated. He then said "No worries. My plan is still in effect and it will work!"


	4. Chapter 3: Disney Castle (1st Visit)

Chapter 3: Disney Castle (1st Visit)

After the initial blast off, the Star Ship now entered into a portal between worlds, making its way towards Disney Castle.

King Mickey said "Computer, set the Star Ship on autopilot please." The computer spoke "Accessing Autopilot Controls…Autopilot on!"

King Mickey then got up from his chair and said to Rayne "I apologize for what went on back there. I've never properly introduced myself. My name is Mickey, King of all worlds." Mickey held out his hand. Rayne grabbed his and shook it saying "And I'm Rayne!" Mickey then looked at Sarah and said "And you must be Sarah, Rayne's girlfriend correct?" Sarah said "Yes." Mickey said "Would any of you like something to eat? Or drink? Or both?" Sarah said "I'll have some tea." Rayne said "Soda if you have one." Mickey said "I'll be right –" Mickey got interrupted by Rayne and Rayne said "So Mickey. What do you mean by King of all the Worlds?" Mickey then sighed and said "I can't answer all of your questions at this moment. Right now we have to focus on getting Sarah to safety. All of your questions will be answered once we reach our destination." Rayne said "Ok, I guess I'm ok with it." Mickey said "You can trust me, I'm on the good side, I promise!"

Rayne and Sarah sat there for a while, waiting for Mickey to come back with their refreshments. Rayne then looked at Sarah and said "So…what are you thinking about Sarah?" Sarah looked down at the floor and said "I don't know…what to really think about. I mean, all of this is so sudden. One minute we're being attacked by creatures we've never had to deal with before, and by a hooded person, and now we're being put somewhere else. Hehe…I guess sometimes life doesn't go as planned." Rayne then laid back in his chair and said "You can say that again." Then a moment of silence goes on for a few minutes then Rayne says "But…could be worse I suppose." Sarah laughed and said "Teheh, yeah, at least we're safe!"

Mickey came back with a soda for Rayne and some tea for Sarah. Mickey then got in his chair and turned around to face the two. Mickey said "Brace yourselves, we're about to arrive to our destination. We're going to experience some turbulence." Then the computer spoke "Now approaching your destination: Disney Castle!" The ship soared through the portal and towards the world Disney Castle.

The computer said "Accessing Hanger Bay Doors. Requesting authorization. Waiting for a response…authorization granted. Welcome to Disney Castle, home of King Mickey and Queen Minnie!" The Hanger Doors opened and in came the Star Ship. Eventually, Mickey, Rayne, and Sarah came off the Ship. They eventually entered into the main area of the Hanger Bay, and the animated title sequence came, showing the name Disney Castle in purple, with yellow light hovering over all the letters and the little "e" in Castle going inside the Mickey Mouse Ears circle, with the actual Castle in the background of the title.

Chip and Dale scooted down the railing that led to the doors to the Courtyard and said "King your back!" In unison. The King said "I had to. We have a situation on our hands. But, for right now, you two attend to your duties. Rayne, Sarah, follow me."

Mickey then walked up the stairs, followed by Rayne who held Sarah's hand.

This eventually led to the Courtyard, and King Mickey walked towards another door. While walking, King Mickey said "We're going to The Audience Chamber! The most guarded room in the whole Castle. Come!" They went through the door and up a staircase and through another door and then up to a door which seemed to be magically locked. Mickey held up his hand and the lock disappeared. He then opened the small door, Rayne and Sarah of course, had to duck just to get through.

Inside was Queen Minnie, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Queen Minnie saw Mickey and said "You're back!" Minnie quickly ran and hugged Mickey. Minnie said "I'm so glad you're safe! We were all getting so worried!" King Mickey said "Naw, I'm just fine. But, to get down to matters, now whatever questions you may have for us, you are more than welcome to ask them. We are safe in this room!"

Rayne started "Well, for starters, what is a Keyblade, and who's the hooded man?"

Mickey said "The Keyblade is a century old weapon that was originally crafted to close the gateways between other worlds. It was also made so that the Keyblade was able to choose its master, and it chose you! The Keyblade is also used to fight off Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. As far as regarding the hooded figure goes, your guess is as good as mine. But, whoever this character is, he has the power to control the Heartless and the Nobodies. We have yet to see if he is able to control the Unversed."

Sarah said "So, what are Nobodies, Heartless, and Unversed?"

Mickey said "Well, Heartless are creatures who have the power to take someone's heart. They are the worst kinds of enemies that exist, because without a heart a person would cease to exist. Nobodies are beings that are created when a person turns into a Heartless. Nobodies are beings that exist without a heart, but desperately want one, which is why most Nobodies usually follow Heartless. Unversed are created from negative thoughts."

Rayne then questioned "So, I noticed that we're in a whole different world. Are there other worlds like this one?"

Mickey answered "Yes, but that knowledge was supposed to remain a secret. But yes, there are other worlds like this one."

Rayne said "Ok, so you said to me that I hold the Ultima Keyblade. What does that mean?"

Mickey replied "That means that what you hold in your hand is the best Keyblade that there ever was made. There are a variety of different Keyblades, each with a different effect, a different make, a different amount of Strength or Magic it holds, etc… This has the best of all Keyblades."

Rayne asked "So, you don't know anything about this hooded person? You don't know what his intentions are? No intel? Nothing?"

Mickey replied "Yes, I don't. I don't know why he wants you, and why he wants Sarah. But, though we may not know what his true intentions are, he poses a threat none-the-less. Ok, so are you almost done with your questions?"

Rayne and Sarah looked at eachother, nodded their heads and said "Yes."

Mickey said "Good, now I can go on to the next step. So, now what we need to do is to find a good hiding place for Sarah." Rayne said "Whoa…wait, I thought she was going with us." Mickey said "Oh…no, she can't! We'd just be drawing more attention to us that way." Rayne said "Well then I'm staying here with her, because I'm not leaving her sight!" Mickey looked at him and frowned and said "This isn't what a true Keyblade master would say. Look Rayne, I understand that you're in love with this girl, but right now you have a duty to save all worlds, and if that means leaving your girlfriend in the care of complete strangers that you can trust, then it must be done!" Rayne said "No! I re-" Sarah interrupted and said "Rayne, sweetheart, don't worry about it. I'll be just fine. You have to help all of us. If I get hurt, you'll know, right here." She pointed to Rayne's heart. Rayne sighed…looked at the ground and then looked up at Sarah and nodded. Rayne said "Ok, I'll agree to this, but look after my Sarah!" Mickey said "Will do."

Minnie chimed in and said "I have an idea Mickey. We'll put them in the Hall of the Cornerstone." Minnie then had her hand under the throne-room chair and the platform the throne sat on moved. Minnie then said "Sarah, follow me, you'll be safe down here." Sarah hugged Rayne and said "Remember…I will always be in your heart." Sarah then walked down the staircase to the Cornerstone of Light.

Mickey then said "You will come with me. I am going to take you to my previous master, Yen Sid. He is wise in the ways of magic and fighting, and has more knowledge then anyone I know. We're going to go back to the Star Ship and our new destination will be The Mysterious Tower!


	5. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Tower

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Tower

The Star Ship quickly zoomed away from Disney Castle, and was headed towards The Mysterious Tower, where Yen Sid awaited to give instructions to young Rayne.

Mickey was piloting the course, as he went through the lane between worlds.

Rayne sat…quiet. Rayne then got up and sat on a chair near to a window and looked back at Disney Castle and sighed. Rayne secretly missed Sarah, and doesn't know if he has the strength to carry on without her.

Mickey finally said "You miss her…don't you?"

Rayne wasn't going to lie, he missed her dearly. Rayne said "Yes…we've never been apart before. This'll be our first time getting into a long distance relationship…"

Mickey looked down a little bit, but looked up and continued to pilot and said "That's not true…"

Rayne didn't understand. Rayne said "What?"

Mickey said "You have much to learn yet Rayne. True friends, true loves, they never truly go away. As long as they remain in your heart, they'll never go away, and never abandon you."

Rayne said "But, you're a King. Everybody loves you. Me? I'm just a normal everyday person, who just wants to live a normal everyday life."

Mickey said "That's not true Rayne. You're not a normal person, the Keyblade doesn't choose normal everyday people. You're special, otherwise, you wouldn'tve been granted the power to hold the Keyblade in your hand."

Rayne just sat and stared out again, hoping one day he could reunite with his loved one.

The Star Ship sped towards The Mysterious Tower. It came through the atmosphere quite well and landed on the land safely.

As Rayne and King Mickey come out, the title sequence for The Mysterious Tower appeared. A gold little crescent moon appeared, and it burst, while purple foggy smoke arose as the golden moon went under the fog and hopped in two places and then went to the top of the "tower" part of the title sequence. And then the words "Mysterious Tower" magically appeared after a shooting star went past the title sequence.

King Mickey opened the doors to the tower, and Rayne was in awe. King Mickey ran towards the steps, turned around to look at Rayne and said "Rayne, follow me. Don't fret about the look of the staircases. It's just for show really. This place is also well guarded. Yen Sid has placed many protection spells so that there is no way a Heartless, Nobody, or Unversed can get past the barrier. Now follow me."

King Mickey and Rayne went up all the staircases and all the rooms to get to Yen Sid.

Once inside the room where Yen Sid was dwelling, King Mickey bowed his head. Rayne, looking at Mickey, mimicked his gesture and bowed as well. Mickey then stood up and said "Master Yen Sid. I give to you our new Keyblade Master, Rayne!"

Rayne stood up, and nervously said "Hi…"

Yen Sid glared at him for a bit and said "Yes…yes….this'll do just fine. Like always, the Keyblade never fails to choose its owner. I see great promise in our new Keyblade Master."

Rayne not knowing what to do just smiled nervously and said "Thanks…eheh."

Yen Sid then said "Now. Onto the matters at hand. I see that you came to seek knowledge of the current situation."

King Mickey said "Yes Master Yen Sid, Rayne and I both want to know a few things. First of all, we wish to know, who is the hooded figure that we met at Hope City?" Master Yen Sid responded with "Yes…the hooded one. Right now, it's cloudy. I don't know who this person is, but there is one thing I do know. The answer lies within your heart, King Mickey. Only you can figure out the riddle of the hooded one." King Mickey had a look of confusion and said "In my heart? I don't understand Yen Sid. For years I've trained myself to have complete control over the darkness in my heart. I've learned to tune into the light and remain on the path of light. If you say the answer lies within my heart, then does this mean that there's a glimmer of darkness that I cling onto yet?" Yen Sid then spoke "No. Your heart, compared to most, is probably the one that provides the most light. However, your heart, just like everyone else, will always have darkness within it. And, since you know the ways of light more-so then you do dark, my only advice would be to tune into the depths of your light. For it is only through light is when we see the answers that we seek."

Rayne then asked "Master Yen Sid, I ask, what is the hooded ones real intentions? Why is he going after girls with blonde hair? And what does he want with the Keyblade?" Yen Sid then scratched his beard and said "I don't know to be honest. The only thing I'm receiving is, he is desperately looking for a particular world. A world that is possible to change the fate of possibly all worlds. Why he is after this particular world is unclear, but it will cause a disturbance eventually along the line in some way shape or form. As far as the girls with blonde hair goes, whenever you think of light, the color that is mostly associated with light is yellow. So, the reason he is stealing blonde girls, and particularly blonde girls, is women tend to emit more light then men do, and blonde women have within their hearts an imbalance of light being the predominant feature and very few dark areas within them. Therefore, he is gathering as much light as he can. Why? It's beyond my knowledge. And finally, what would he want with the Keyblade? What you hold Rayne is a very powerful weapon. Capable of opening any lock, killing off any evil, and is capable of locking away something. Usually people with hearts filled with darkness go after this Key, because this Key will eventually lead them to Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of All Worlds. From there, anyone who controls the Keyblade at the time, has complete control with how the worlds function and even has the power to change the rules of a world."

Yen Sid then asked "Do you have any more questions for me?"

Rayne and Mickey looked at eachother and then back at Yen Sid and said "No."

Yen Sid then said "Ok…now it's time for me to give you great knowledge that shall aid you on your journey. First, I think it's best you know what you're up against. The King I know has briefed you already Rayne on the enemies that you've been up against. I can confirm that our enemy, the hooded one, has complete control over the Heartless, the Nobodies, and the Unversed. All 3 of these different kinds of enemies work together to accomplish a singular goal, and apparently the hooded one has much power. You two were lucky to escape Hope City in one piece. I see that my apprentice, King Mickey, has learned much from his lessons."

King Mickey blushed and said "Aw…shucks."

Yen Sid then said "Another piece of knowledge both of you should know is, the hooded one has so much power right now, that he has figured out, and has opened up, the gateways between worlds that were supposed to be hidden from everyone's view, including King Mickey himself. Even though King Mickey is the King of all Worlds, there were worlds no one but I was supposed to know about. This was to prevent certain events from occurring, but those gateways are now open, and now no place is safe from the hooded one. Be on your guard at all times, and make sure you know what you are doing."

Yen Sid then continued "And finally, the training that you came here for. As Mickey has told you Rayne, I am skilled in combat and in the magical arts. King Mickey…" King Mickey looked at Yen Sid and stood straight up and said "Yes sir!" Yen Sid said "I am getting too old to teach the ways of magic and combat. You are my apprentice, and I am counting on you to teach Rayne the basics." King Mickey responded with "Yes sir! I will do my best!" Yen Sid then looked at Rayne "And Rayne, you will train with Mickey inside the room right next to us. I've moved all of the stuff that used to be in that room to another room in this tower. You will know everything you need to know regarding magic and combat from my apprentice."

Mickey and Rayne went in the next room.

Mickey said "Ok…so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to teach you the really simple spells and a few abilities to go along with the spells. The first spell we'll be learning is Fire. It's a very simple spell and it summons a fireball to be shot at enemies from a distance. Since you are the Keyblade Master, the Keyblade already grants you powers, you just need to know how to use them and use them properly. I am going to summon an enemy, and all you have to do is aim your Keyblade at it and say "Fire." Simple as it comes. Are you ready?"

Rayne said "Yes!" as he summons his keyblade.

Mickey jumps high in the air, twirls a little bit and says "Summon!" Magic stems from his Keyblade and onto the floor and a transparent Heartless appears.

Rayne aims at the Heartless and says "Fire!" All of a sudden, a ring of fire surrounds the tip of the Keyblade, and a small ball of fire comes out and hits the Heartless, making it go away fast.

Mickey said "Good, now that was an easy beginner spell. The next spell is just a tad harder, but it's very much a beginner spell. It's called Water. With this spell, it can hit enemies near or far, but it can only extend to a certain distance and it can only last for a short amount of time. However, this spell can take out multiple enemies at one time. This time, you have to hold your Keyblade up, say Water, your Keyblade will charge up magic on the tip, and then you aim it in front of you at an enemy or enemies, and simple as that. Now, just for training purposes, I'm going to summon multiple enemies. You have to take them out with Water."

Mickey then spins around on the floor in a graceful sweeping motion then jumps in the air with his Keyblade pointed to the sky and he says "Summonza." Magic comes brimming from the Keyblade and it splits off into three spheres in the air. The three spheres land on the floor and turn into three different enemies. One being a Heartless, another being a Nobody, and the last being an Unversed.

Rayne, following Mickey's commands, pointed his Keyblade in the air and said "Water." And his Keyblade charged up magic fast, and then he aimed at all the enemies, and they went away.

Mickey then says "Now, for the last basic spell. It's called Cure. In battle, sometimes you may not have a potion or some type of curable item. In that case, this is where this spell comes in handy. Cure can restore health, and restore a status ailment. For training purposes, we are going to do both. For the first time around, we're just going to use Cure because of something just beating you up. Anytime you cast cure, you just point your Keyblade up, say "Cure," and it'll happen. Very easy spell."

Mickey jumps in the air, twirls a little bit, and says "Summon" and a Nobody is summoned.

Rayne waits for the Nobody to hit, and it finally did.

Rayne then lifted his Key to the sky and said "Cure!" And a vine looking thing wrapped around him, and he immediately felt regenerated.

Mickey then jumped in the air again, twirled a little bit, and said "Summon!" and a Heartless named "Wizard" appeared.

The Wizard cast Gravity on Rayne and Rayne started to feel heavy. Using all of his strength he pointed his Keyblade up and said "Cure!" And the vine looking thing went around him again and he felt better.

Mickey then said "Great. You now have 3 spells in your arsenal. As you defeat enemies, you'll gain experience, which will then cause you to naturally learn newer spells and gain experience on the spells you currently have. Now, the next thing we will learn is abilities. Since this is just beginners training, I will only teach you 2 abilities. There are two different types of abilities that you can have: Normal Abilities, and Special Abilities. Normal Abilities are abilities that are naturally learned through combat, just like spells. However, it takes a while to learn these, so it might take 2 or 4 times to kill enemies just to learn a new ability, sometimes more. The first Normal Ability you will learn is the High Jump. This ability is something that is easily taught, and will help you if you need to get to high places. I will summon a ledge and all you have to do is follow my lead."

Mickey did the dance for "Summon" and summoned a small cliff. Mickey then jumped in the air, twisted in the air one time, and caught onto the edge of the cliff. Mickey then jumped off and said "See? Not hard. Your turn!"

Rayne did the same thing, and was a complete success.

Mickey then said "Alright, and finally, the best type of Ability there is, a Special Ability. A Special Ability is an Ability that is not learned, but it is something that is rather natural. You don't know it yet, but in your heart, you have an instinctual power to know how to perform such an ability without having to learn it. That is because you are the Keyblade Master and anyone who befriends you, or you befriend them, become attached to your heart. This in turn causes you to know how to perform a Special Ability. Special Abilities can only happen with 2 or more people in your party at all times. Since your and I's heart are connected, we share a Special Ability called "The Kings Light." Basically what it is is, you'll have your Keyblade in your hand and you'll raise it up to the sky, and I'll raise my Keyblade right next to yours in the sky, and a ball of light will appear and burst like a balloon, scattering light everywhere. All you need to do is call on your heart, and you'll be able to use a Special Ability anytime. The only downside to Special Abilities is, they take a while to regenerate. Another thing to note is, if I'm in your party, and someone else is in your party, you'll have the option of performing "The Kings Light" or the other Special Ability of that other character, whomever it may be at the time. So let's try it out."

Rayne then touched his heart, and a big burst of red came out from it, and Rayne summoned his Keyblade and so did King Mickey, and they both raised it up to the sky, summoning a ball of light and then it exploded into little bitty light pieces.

Mickey then said "Congratulations! You've successfully completed beginners training. Let us go to Yen Sid, and see what he wants."

Mickey and Rayne went back to the room where Yen Sid resides.

Yen Sid then nodded his head and said "Now you are ready to lock all the gateways between the worlds, and save them. Good luck on your journey."

Mickey then said "Yen Sid, I have one more question. Where do we go next?"

Yen Sid then said "South of here is another world. That will be your first destination!"

Mickey then said "Thanks Yen Sid, for everything!"

Mickey and Rayne quickly ran to the Star Ship, and headed for the next world that awaited them.


	6. Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom (part 1)

Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom (part 1, 1st Visit)

*Note: All Mario Characters are copyrighted by Nintendo. I own nothing!

The Star Ship started to go to the gateways between worlds again. This time, however, something seemed different.

Mickey, while he was piloting, started to notice the computer screen flash red. Immediately, over the intercom in the ship, the computer said "Incoming Heartless Ships! Incoming Heartless Ships!" Mickey then said "Computer! Go into fight mode!" "Accessing fight mode controls…fight mode controls activated!" Mickey then got off his chair and said "Rayne, follow me. We go to the Gun Room." Rayne said "Finally, some action on this ship!" Mickey ran as fast as he could down the hall of the ship, and went inside the right-most room. Rayne followed.

Inside were two seats with a set of controls in front of both of them. Rayne sat in the rightmost seat. Mickey sat in the leftmost seat. Mickey then said "Ok, we have a little bit of time before we see these ships. I'll explain the controls briefly. First thing you want to do is flip the red switch. This is the power button to the controls." Rayne flipped his red switch, and so did Mickey. Mickey then said "Now, the controls are really simple. On your side, all you have to do is press the yellow R and L buttons. These will fire bullets onto the enemy. That's all you have to do." Rayne said "But, what about the other knobs and switches?" Mickey said "Those are for advanced users, and those deal more heavy damage. Speaking of which…computer, what are we up against?" The computer responded "Analyzing incoming ships...50 small fighters." Mickey said "Ok, so for this particular gateway between worlds, we just use the default controls or the controls I told you to press. One more thing, you are in charge of every ship on the right side, I'm in charge of every ship on the left. If there are ships in the middle, anyone can take them down, you or I. Get ready, because here they come!"

In came the Heartless Ships, one by one. Rayne quickly figured out the R button stood for the right gun, and the L for the left gun on his side. Rayne hit the buttons like nuts. So far he shot down 4. Mickey did 10 already. Rayne then said "Stars as bullets? Really?" Mickey said "Do you have a better ship?" Rayne said "Well no." Mickey said "Then stop complaining, and continue shooting!" Rayne kept shooting like nuts, and Mickey was going even crazier. The shooting frenzy never stopped. Mickey was now at 40, Rayne only at 6. Mickey shot the remaining four down. Mickey then said "Computer, switch to—" Rayne said "Wait a sec…how come you got more than I did?" Mickey said "Rayne, give me a second here. No one is flying this ship currently, which is a bad thing in fight mode. Computer, switch to Autopilot please." "Accessing Autopilot Controls…Autopilot on!"

Mickey then said "Now…what were you going on about?" Rayne said "How is it that you could take out 5 or so at a time, and it takes me forever to just take out 3?" Mickey said "Rayne, it's ok. I didn't expect you to take out so much at one time. You have to understand, I trained myself using this Ship. I know this Ship from top to bottom. I've trained with Master Yen Sid when it comes to ground combat. I've been doing this for years. You're not going to get everything right the first time, and this is expected." Rayne then sighed and said "I guess you're right." Mickey then looked up at him and said "Aw, don't be down now…look at you anyways, you know 3 spells and 2 abilities. You're getting somewhere!" Rayne said "I know…I just wish I knew what it mean't to be a true hero." Mickey said "You will…in time…"

Then the computer chimed in "Now approaching next destination."

Mickey said "Oh! That's our cue. Since we're in Autopilot, we can just wait in the hall!"

As the Star Ship started to land, it started to turn into a 2-dimensional looking Star Ship.

Inside the Star Ship, Mickey noticed that he started to turn 2-dimensional and Rayne noticed he started to turn 2-dimensional. Mickey said "What's happening?" Rayne said "I don't know!" Mickey happened to catch a glimpse outside one of the ships windows and he saw a 2-D man flying through the air. He looked unconscious.

Mickey pointed at the man and said "Look!"

Rayne said "Oh my gosh…it's a guy! Falling!"

Mickey said "Computer, access Autopilot Temporary Manuel Controls." The computer responded with "Accessing Autopilot Temporary Manuel Controls…Autopilot Temporary Manuel Controls engaged!" Mickey said "Fly 10 inches North please!" "User Input Identified." The ship slowly shifted North, and barely missed the unconscious man. The unconscious man fell under the Ship, falling to his doom.

Mickey said "Oh no…I can't believe I missed him by one inch. Switch back to Autopilot." The computer said "Autopilot re-engaged."

Mickey said "Oh golly…we have to make sure we find him when we get a chance! But why did we change into 2-D people?" Rayne said "I don't know!"

As the 2-D Star Ship settled, we see the animated title sequence happen with the words "Mushroom Kingdom" words sprouting up like mushrooms would, and a gigantic castle in the background with a castle under it that looked more sinister and evil. And then, it all turned 2-D as well.

As the stairs descended from the ship, Mickey along with Rayne came out and noticed the whole world was in 2-D.

Mickey said "Odd." Mickey then got out a smaller computer and said "Computer, please analyze the environment." The computer spoke "Analyzing…Analyzed. The environment is made up of 2-D objects to make a 3-D world. The gravity, however, seems to be the same as any other world, having no effect on bending this paper-like world. Incoming update…Analyzed. There is powerful energy that is emitting somewhere North of this forest. Energy source is unknown, proceed with caution."

Mickey then said "Interesting. Maybe this is part of this worlds rules. Everything has to be in 2-D. Maybe this is one of the world's Yen Sid describes that was hidden, even from my eyes. Well, whatever world this is, I think we need to track down the energy source. Maybe this'll lead us to the unconscious man, and if so, I can use Curaga to bring him back to life!"

Mickey and Rayne quickly ran through the thick foliage, and eventually came to a clearing, where the sun was shining down on the ground, and there lied the unconscious man with 7 Stars surrounding him. Mickey and Rayne hid behind a bush to see what was going on. Mickey said "This seems to be the place. What is with those stars on top of him?" Rayne said "Wait…shhh…listen."

Elderstar (The oldest Star Spirit) spoke: Our fates are in Mario's hands. We must try to revive him. Gather round everyone, send Mario your power!"

Mickey whispered "So Mario's the name of the man! And, did they just say they would revive him?" They both peeked through the foliage and saw all the stars combining their power to revive the fallen Mario. When their powers combined, a small shockwave of immense power was felt through the forest, even Mickey and Rayne felt the intensity of these mysterious stars.

Mickey whispered "Did you feel that?" Rayne said "Yeah…I felt almost like I was in some sort of state of ecstasy for a second." Mickey said "It seems like these stars are an immense source of power. It makes me wonder if our hooded friend is interested in these pillars of power."

Elderstar continued "Phew. That's it. That's all we can do right now. Mario, please get up…please…" Then all the stars went away.

Mickey and Rayne then got out of the foliage and went to the clearing where Mario lay. Mickey said "Mario?! Are you awake?"

Rayne said "Marioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Hello? Are you there?"

Then, a small creature with a pink bow came into the clearing as well. Mickey and Rayne looked at the creature. The creature looked back.

The creature said "It really sounded like something fell around here… but… who are you guys?"

Rayne said "I'm Rayne, and this is my friend Mi—" Mickey interrupted and said "Michael…my name is Michael." Rayne said "Wait…wha—" Mickey interrupted again "Pardon my friend…he has a small case of Alzheimers. Anyway, who are you?" The creature said "My name is Goombella, and my village isn't very far from here." Goombella then looked at the body on the ground and went up to it and said "This red shirt, this hat, and this mustache…You know, this really looks like the one and only Mario! It couldn't be could it? The real Mario?" As Goombella was examining the body.

Rayne then said "Well, yes, it is Mario, if you're wondering who this is."

Goombella said "Oh my! Oh my gosh, we must take him to my village!"

Mickey said "Ok, well Rayne and I will take him to your village. Would you mind leading the way?"

Goombella smiled and said "Not at all. My dad, Goompa, and Goombario will take good care of him. Maybe you all could meet my folks while you're at it!"

End of Part 1…


	7. Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom (part 2)

Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom (part 2)

*Note: While I'm at it, I own nothing related to Disney or Square Enix. Some of these characters are copyrighted! Also, I realize that I got the girl Goomba's name wrong. It's Goombaria not Goombella, however, for story reasons, I'm going to stick to Goombella.

So Mickey, Rayne, and Goombella carried Mario to Goombella's village. Goombella suggested he rest in a Toad House, since the Toad of the Village knew how to treat injured people.

Mickey and Rayne then talked to Goombella and her family regarding his fall. It took a while for them to explain the startling events.

After a long while, Mario finally came out of the Toad House, fully rested without a broken arm or limb. This was just another confirmation that the stars they saw back there had some sort of powerful magic at their disposal.

Mario then talked around to the family in the village, and noticed Rayne and King Mickey, who looked nothing like the others. Rayne and King Mickey explained that they helped get him to Goomba Village. They introduced themselves (Mickey of course stating his name is Michael), and Mario told them that they have to reach a place named Shooting Star Summit for an important message from Star-like beings called Star Spirits. King Mickey whispered to Rayne that maybe it was better if they don't divulge what they saw back in the forest, for safety reasons.

So Rayne and Mickey let Mario lead the way out. Mario talked to Goombella's Dad, since he had the keys to the fence that leads to Toad Town, the central hub of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Dad starts talking "Howdy Mario, feeling better? Feel free to rest in our house." Then Mario, in his typical softspoken way, tells The Dad he has to leave right now. The Dad responds "You what? You have to leave right now? …Oh, Shooting Star Summit. Something important, no doubt. Well, I believe that the summit is near Toad Town. You'll have to wait a bit. I have to fix this gate before you can head out to the east. That earthquake the other day (or the wish Bowser made for his Castle to be under Princess Peach's in the sky), really did a job on it. Did you feel that quake? Shoot! I thought the sky was falling. Just relax and don't worry, I'll have this fixed in a jiffy."

So, to waste time, Mario, Rayne, and Mickey went inside the Goomba Household, and was told that Goompa was working on fixing the veranda on the other side of their house. So, they went to go see Goompa.

Goompa didn't really have much to say, other than he was fixing the veranda. So, Mario and gang quickly went back to see Goombella's Dad. Goombario came up to Mario and gang and said that his Dad (also Goombella's Dad) finally fixed the gate, and how they could now travel to Shooting Star Summit!

Goombella's Dad said "Hoo, what a job, sorry to have kept you waiting. The gate is finally fixed. If you take this road straight ahead, you'll eventually reach Toad Town, the home of Princess Peach's Castle. I believe that Shooting Star Summit is just beyond there. It's too bad you can't stay...I feel like I just met you and your friends. But, duty calls, I know. Come back and visit if you can." Goombella then said "Best of luck Mario." Then, out of nowhere, an old scraggly voice said "Hee! Yee hee hee!" Mario and friends then see an old woman with a purple looking hat and attire, riding on a broomstick that puffs out pink smoke.

Mickey summoned his Keyblade, and so did Rayne. Mickey said "State your business!"

The woman looked at Mickey and said "You will know soon enough you little person! Bleahhhhhhhhh ha ha ha ha. Ah, my instincts were right… Mario, I can't believe you're on your feet after taking a beating from King Bowser." Mickey looked astonished and said "King Bowser?! He must be an evil King, seeing as though he's the one who caused all of this!"

The woman just looked at Mickey and said "Shut up you little runt, before I turn you into a mouse!" Mickey kind of chuckled…but she went on anyways. "But Mario, you're a hardy one alright. I was smart to come here to check on you."

Goombella looked at the woman confused and said "Whuh…what? What's that, Daddy? What's that weird flying thing?" Rayne facepalmed.

The old woman said "Weird? You rude little… I am a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa. I wish I had time to teach you a lesson brat, but no. Mario! Hear this! It is useless for you to try to save Princess Peach. Ridiculous! Laughable! As you have seen, King Bowser is more powerful than even you can deal with this time. Here's a gift from him!"

Kammy then summoned a big block…with eyes… and had it flatten the 2-D fence.

Kammy then continued "Nyeh heh heh! Mario you will kneel and weep when you see the wonderful changes King Bowser made! Your world is ours now! Bleh heh ho hyuck heh heh HA!" Kammy then flew off in a cackling frenzy.

Goombella's Dad was upset and said "No one mention the word fence to me! I just fixed that thing! Maybe if you go ask Goompa to borrow his hammer, he'll lend it to ya, hopefully."

Mario and gang went out towards the veranda…and realized…there wasn't a veranda there. Rayne said "Oh no…now we're going to fall!" Mickey said "Don't worry, we'll be ok! I have an idea! Try falling on your side. If you do that, and if I know how the gravity here works, we'll fall slowly and land safely!"

As they fell, it wasn't that bad, since this time they were kind of falling slowly.

When the fell and landed, they got up immediately and saw Goompa. Goompa said the veranda crashed and that there was a block that was blocking their path, a block similar to the one blocking the road to Toad Town.

Then Rayne said "Well, what about your hammer Goompa?" Goompa said "I think I lost it during the fall, maybe it's over to the west."

Mario and friends looked everywhere. Rayne looked up at a tree, nothing. Mickey looked in a bush, nothing. Mario looked in a bush and found it! Mario jumped up and down, fastly! Now they'd be able to break the blocks with, eyes?...

As Mario got the hammer, Rayne thought he heard something in the near distance that was coming towards them. He summoned the Ultima Keyblade…but the footsteps stopped.

Then Mario realized that there was light surrounding his hammer, while at the same time, light surrounded Rayne's Keyblade. Mario's hammer eventually turned into a Keyblade that was red with white spots on it and had a keychain attached to it with a red mushroom at the end of it. At the same time Rayne's Keyblade turned into a silver looking blade with a yellow handle and a keychain with a Mickey Mouse face silhouette on the end of it.

Rayne said "That's odd…my Keyblade looks different…"

Mickey said "And now Mario's hammer turned into a Mushroom looking Keyblade. I wonder what this means…"

Rayne said "What's the Keyblade I'm holding now Mickey?"

Mickey said "That is called the Kingdom Key. It was the first Keyblade that was ever created. But, why would the Keyblade return to the older model I wonder… Well, we must not ponder these things. We must go forward!"

Rayne learned the Special Ability "Keyblade Tornado."

Goompa then said "Well, guess we should head for home." Goompa went on ahead. Rayne, Mickey, and Mario followed, but they all heard a huge "Youch!"

A chick who has an egg shell for a hat and legs that sprouted from the egg showed up.

Rayne readied his Keyblade and said "So it was you who I heard!"

The baby chick said "Who are you guys!? This is my playground idiots! Nobody sets foot in here without my Permission! Nobody! Prepare to start crying at the feet of Master Jr. Troopa!"

The battle started, with Mario in the front, then Rayne, then Mickey. Rayne said "This is odd. Is this how battles work in this world?" Mickey said "Beats me…" Goompa said "I know how battles work. Mario, Rayne, and Michael, this is Jr. Troopa. He's the boss of the neighborhood gang. A bit of a bully obviously. He's more bark than bite. You can beat him easily. Just boost yourself up and don't take any lip. I'll stay here behind you and watch your progress."

Mario, with his Keyblade in hand, ran up and jumped, started to spin around and landed, while spinning and hit Jr. Troopa once and it did 2 points of damage. Mario then went back to his original spot.

Goompa said "Oh excellent! Good move! Go on!"

Jr. Troopa then went and jumped and landed on Mario, dealing one bit of damage.

Rayne was next and went up to Jr. Troopa and jumped and aimed his Keyblade down and hit Jr. Troopa. Jr. Troopa received one point of damage.

Jr. Troopa then jumped and hit Rayne's head and Rayne received one point of damage.

It was Mickey's turn, and Mickey quickly put his Keyblade up and then down fast till it was in front of him and said "Earthquake!" Magic brimmed from the tip of the Keyblade, and the ground shook and hit Jr. Troopa. Jr. Troopa received 5 points of damage.

Jr. Troopa started talking "Grrr! I'm just getting warmed up!" Jr. Troopa goes up to Mickey and jumps and hits his head, and Mickey receives one point of damage.

Mario was next and he jumped and hit Jr. Troopa, causing one point of damage. Goompa said "Mario and gang you almost got him! Keep it up! Go on!"

Jr. Troopa said "All right, you asked for it! Say hello to Jr. Troopa's special attack! Full power!" Jr. Troopa charged and went to Mario and jumped. This time Mario received 2 points of damage.

Rayne was next and aimed his Keyblade at Jr. Troopa and said "Fire!" A fireball hit Jr. Troopa and caused one point of damage.

Jr. Troopa then became really dizzy and fell down, with these spheres coming out of them with little stars in them.

Rayne said "What are those?"

Goompa said "Mario and gang, that was wonderful fighting. You got Star Points! You get Star Points every time you beat an enemy. Everytime you get 100 Star Points, you'll gain a level. Always try hard to get Star Points."

For that battle, 20 Star Points were earned. Mario earned 7 Star Points, Rayne earned 6 Star Points, and Mickey earned 7 Star Points.

Jr. Troopa said "Shoooooooooooooooooooot! I was winning too! I'll be back." And left…then came back and said "I mean it, I'll be back!"

As they went on ahead, Mario hit the block with his Keyblade and it went away. Rayne said "Maybe the hammer wasn't needed after all."

Before they continued Goompa warned them "Heads up Mario and gang! I see bad Goomba's ahead, and different creatures as well. They're all loyal to Bowser. If they see you, they'll attack you without hesitation. If you can successfully attack an enemy in the field with a Jump or Keyblade, you'll get a first strike when you enter a battle."

Mickey said "The rules in this world are very different. At least we have a way of getting the upper hand on bad guys."

So Mario and gang thrashed some Goombas with some Heartless and Unversed, while getting advice from Goompa regarding certain enemies.

They then returned to Goomba Village, with much rejoicing and love that they were all in one piece. Goompa went into the Goomba house to give Mario a gift, a badge called the "Power Jump." The Power Jump badge would upgrade Mario's current jump which could only do one point of damage. Mario then put on the badge and Goombario (a grandson of Goompa), joined Mario as a partner of his.

Rayne's party went up to 4. The Special Ability "Keyblade Tornado" was upgraded to "Headbonk Tornado."

As Mario smashed the block with his Mushroom Blade, Mario, Goombario, Rayne, and King Mickey moved forward West towards Toad Town.

End of Part 2...


	8. Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom (part 3)

Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom (part 3)

So Mario and gang trampled some more Goomba's, Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed, while getting items in the process, some for healing and others for offensive.

Mario and gang eventually reached a cliff, till they heard a set of different voices. One voice said "Hey hey! Hold it right there! You! Yeah you, suspicious guy! Don't move!"

A Red and a Blue Goomba appeared. Red Goomba started "Aha, you're Mario! I knew it. You can't go past here, Mr. Big Shot. It's a direct order from the Goomba King, that's right!"

Mickey said "Another King? Who rules this world?" Red Goomba said "Hey, big ears, shut up!" Mickey summoned his Keyblade and readied it.

Red Goomba continued "I'm sorry, but the only way by is through the Goomba Bros. That's me, Red Goomba, and my brother, Blue Goomba. Let's get him Blue Goomba!" Blue Goomba said "Oh yeah, let's do it my Red Brother."

The battle order went as follows: Mario, Goombario, Rayne, and Mickey. Mario went towards Blue Goomba first and used his Super Jump badge and caused 3 points of damage.

Goombario was next, and he Headbonked the Blue Goomba, causing one point of damage.

Rayne was next and he raised his Keyblade skyward, charging it, then walked forward a little bit, aimed his Keyblade in front of him and said "Water!" Water came out the charged energy on the tip of his Keyblade and started hitting both the Blue and Red Goomba, causing 2 points of damage to each.

Mickey's turn came. Mickey used the ability Twin Attack, and hit the Blue Goomba and Red Goomba, causing 3 points of damage to the Blue Goomba and 2 points of damage to the Red Goomba.

Blue Goomba then said "Mario and gang! How'd you like some of this?" Blue Goomba went up to Mario and Headbonked Mario, Goombario, Rayne, and Mickey causing one point of damage.

Red Goomba did the same thing, causing the same amount of damage.

Mario used his Super Jump again on Blue Goomba causing 3 points of damage. Blue Goomba was defeated with the Star Points laying on the ground.

Red Goomba started crying and said "Blue, Blue Goomba! Gaaah, my little brother! You'll pay for that, Mario!"

Goombario Headbonked Red Goomba, causing one point of damage.

Rayne raised his Keyblade in the air and said "Cure!" A big vine went around everyone, curing everyone of all their wounds.

Mickey used the ability Spell Jump, and jumped into the air and said "Pearl!" and a sphere of light came out of his Keyblade and pounding the Red Goomba with 5 points of damage, and Mickey then jumped on top of the enemy, causing 1 point of damage and making 6 points of damage total.

Red Goomba Headbonked everyone, dealing one point of damage to every person.

Mario used his Keyblade, jumped in the air, spinned and landed spinning on the ground, hitting the Red Goomba, landing one point of damage.

Goombario Headbonked the Red Goomba, dealing one point of damage.

Rayne used the ability High Jump, and jumped once in the air, flipped, and hit the Red Goomba's head. It dealed one point of damage.

Mickey used his Keyblade to hit the Goomba, dealing 2 points of damage.

Red Goomba dealt one point of damage to everyone w/ Headbonk.

Mario jumped in the air and hit the head of the Red Goomba, dealing one point of damage.

Goombario Headbonked the Red Goomba dealing one point of damage.

Rayne aimed his Keyblade and said "Fire!" and a Fireball hit the Red Goomba dealing 2 points of damage.

It was Mickey's turn. Mickey said "Dang, this guy's a tank!" Mickey then swiped his Keyblade in front of him and said "Thundaga!" A ton of electricity hurt Red Goomba, causing 7 points of damage.

Red Goomba dealt one point of damage to everyone.

Mario jumped on Red, and dealt one point of damage.

Goombario Headbonked him and finally the Red Goomba fell, and Star Points came out of him.

Red Goomba then said "Geaaaaaah! You'll pay for this!"

Red Goomba and Blue Goomba ran away, and Rayne said "Guess we should press on!"

The Goomba Bros. go inside this big fortress.

Mario and gang got to the fortress and Rayne said "Now what?!"

Goombario chimed in and said "Hey, look guys! See that building over there? I'm pretty sure there used to be a bridge on the other side. I wonder what happened to it?"

Then the whole gang felt strong vibrations coming from within the fortress.

Then the Goomba Bros., along with the Goomba King appeared on the front side of the fortress.

Mickey said "The king is cross-eyed? Ok, seriously, is this supposed to be funny?"

The Goomba King spoke "So, Mario and gang, it's true! You've made it this far. I respect you for that. Unfortunately this is as far as you'll ever get. Because I, the great and Powerful King Goomba, will see to it that you advance no farther!"

Red Goomba repeated "You hear that, Mario? No farther! Not one step! Are you scared, little man?"

Blue Goomba said "Bah ha ha! Yeah, you're scared alright. You wanna say you're sorry?"

Goombario said "Wow, that Goomba King is really huge! I'm sure he's no match for us! Let's get him!"

Goomba King said "Ready to meet my wrath, Mario and gang? You'd better be!"

The fight began, and the battle order was the same battle order it was last time.

Red Goomba said "Beat him up King Goomba!"

Blue Goomba said "We've got your back!"

King Goomba said angrily "Leave him to me!"

Goombario chimed in "Hey guys! I think maybe we ought to take out the Goomba Bros. first, don't you think? They must be pretty weak since we fought them back there."

Mario started and used the "Fire Flower" item. Mario planted it in the ground, and it grew and put out a ton of fire balls, dealing 3 points of damage to all enemies. The Goomba Bros. were gone in a heartbeat.

Mickey said "Good! At least they're down!"

Goombario Headbonked King Goomba, and it made one point of damage.

It was Raynes turn. Rayne did the Special Ability Headbonk Tornado. Rayne put his hand to his heart and said "My heart is strong!" And a red flash came from his heart. Mario ran forward a little bit and spread his arms level with his shoulders and started to spin. Rayne summoned his Keyblade and so did Mickey. Mickey said "I wanna help." As Mario spun, wind started to gather around him. Then Rayne and Mickey threw their Keyblades in the tornado, and they went around and around. Goombario eventually jumped in the middle of the tornado. The two Keyblades then pointed skyward while being in the tornado, and Mario Jumped while spinning, and the two Keyblades along with Goombario fell high in the sky. Mario stopped spinning and went backwards, and Goombario Headbonked the Goomba King and the two Keyblades hit the Goomba King one after the other, making a grand total of 6 points of damage.

It was Mickey's turn, and Mickey twirled his Keyblade in the air and said "DEFENSEZA!" 4 big magic balls appeared and went around every person in the party.

Goomba King went to Mario and did one point of damage. Mickey laughed and said "Ok…now it's funny. Haha."

Mario went and jumped and hit the Goomba King for one point of damage.

Then, the Goomba King jumped and the vibration when the Goomba King hit the ground on impact was so big, that, there was fuzzy fruit up above the party which hit the party, but the party was unaffected inside the defensive spheres.

Goombario Headbonked Goomba King for one point of damage.

Rayne looked at the 2-D tree and noticed the fruit above Goomba King. Rayne went and hit the tree with his Keyblade and the fruit hit the Goomba King, and the Goomba King was done for, and a lot of Star Points came out.

Mario, Rayne, and Mickey then got a level up! Mario leveled up his Flower Points from 5-10 pts.

Rayne got a new ability "Keyblade Throw."

Mickey's stats went up.

After they defeated the Goomba King, Goomba King along with the Goomba Bros. went back into the fortress.

Mario and gang, not knowing what to do next, just kind of looked around the area, looked behind a bush, and found a blue switch.

Mario jumped on the switch, and the Goomba King appeared again on the Fortress and said "Hey, if you find a switch just don't press it." Too late for that.

The Fortress started to crumble and go down, and the Goomba King was flung in the air and the bridge was formed from the fortress and bridged the gap behind the fortress once again.

Just as Mario and gang started to move forward, in front of them appeared a Keyhole in the sky.

Mickey said "Look! A Keyhole! We must lock it Rayne. Aim your Keyblade at it and the Keyblade will lock it. Then no enemies will be able to come out of that Keyhole ever again."

Rayne aimed and a beam of light came out of the tip of the Keyblade, hit the Keyhole, and the Keyhole went away and was locked.

Rayne's Keyblade then glowed and so did Mario's. Mario's Keyblade turned back into a hammer, and Rayne's Kingdom Key turned into the Mushroom Blade (Mario's Keyblade).

Rayne said "Huh…I now got Mario's Keyblade."

Mickey said "Interesting…I still don't quite understand this phenomena."

Mario and Goombario went forward, Rayne and Mickey were following behind, when Rayne looked back and saw Kammy Koopa.

Kammy Koopa's eyes got big and turned around and started to leave.

Rayne tapped Mickey's shoulder and pointed at Kammy.

Mickey said "Oh I don't think so. Rayne, take my hand, we're following that one!"

Mickey then put his Keyblade to the sky and said "Reverse Graviga!" A big light sphere went around both of them, and all of a sudden they started to float. Mickey said "Just hold onto me, you'll be fine." They both followed the Koopa up to Bowser's Castle.

End of Part 3…


	9. Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom (part 4)

Chapter 5: Mushroom Kingdom (part 4)

As Kammy Koopa quickly made her way to Peach's Castle, Mickey and Rayne were flying close behind.

Kammy Koopa landed near Peach's Castle and went inside.

Mickey and Rayne didn't land and instead went around and tried to see if they couldn't get to where Bowser was at.

Mickey said "Surely there's a room in this Castle where Bowser dwells!"

Mickey flew around to the left side and saw him, and quickly hid right by the window. Mickey then got out his small computer and said "Computer, capture the sound waves coming within this room please." Computer said "Accessing Sound Wave Sensors…..Sound Wave Sensors engaged" They then listened to the conversation.

Bowser was in the room talking to the Hooded Man. Bowser said "Mario should be dead by now. Goomba King was given some power to kill him. So we shouldn't have to worry about him anymore." The Hooded Man said "Good, that means that Rayne and his friend might be hurt too. Once I have their hearts, the one true Keyblade will respond to me, having it one step closer to being able to have Kingdom Hearts to myself!" Bowser said "But wouldn't it be harder? You'd have to…" The Hooded Man said "You're right, I forgot. Maybe I'll let them live for now. After all, they might be of some use." Bowser said "One thing though, before you have to leave, must you take Peach's heart?" The Hooded Man said "But I must have her light!" Bowser said "But, if you take her heart, she'll cease to exist. I am madly in love with this woman! If you take her, then I'll be a lonely King, and a King must have his Queen." The Hooded One said "Well, I looked at Peach's heart. She's not the one I'm looking for, so for now, I'll let her go. You can enjoy her company for now, but just know two things. Firstly, I was the one who helped you obtain that Star Rod. If I wanted to, I could have very well kept it for myself and used it to get Kingdom Hearts already, but I didn't. Secondly, eventually I will need her heart, so enjoy her company while you have the chance. Now, I must leave because I have business to take care of." The Hooded one went inside a black portal and left.

Mickey and Rayne went to the back of the Castle where no one could hear them. Mickey said "Did you hear that?! Peach must be a blonde!"

Rayne said "But he's searching for a certain person? Well…apparently it's a person with blonde hair, but even the ones he's not searching for, he still wants their hearts. I'm still confused on what his true intentions are."

Mickey said "Instead of getting more answers, we tend to be getting more questions, more than anything. Well, we can't stop now, we must move forward. Let's go back to the Star Ship and head for our next world.

Mickey and Rayne flew down to where the Star Ship was, quickly got inside it, and headed off to their next destination like a fast shooting star.

End of Part 4…


	10. Chapter 6: The Heartless Mothership

Chapter 6: The Heartless Mothership

As Mickey and Rayne came out of Paper Mario's world, they transformed back into 3-D people.

Mickey said "Whew, being made of paper for so long was driving me insane!"

The Star Ship was back to the gateways between worlds.

Rayne sat down in the Ship, and thought about Sarah. Rayne really missed her, and was never this far apart from her. Rayne said "Mickey…when will we go back to your Castle?"

Complete silence filled the room.

Rayne said "Mickey…are you there?"

Again, more silence.

Rayne said "MICKEY! Hello?"

Rayne got off his seat, and saw they were on Autopilot. Apparently Mickey was somewhere else on the ship.

Rayne went to track Mickey down, and found Mickey in a room with a lot of machines and technology.

Rayne said "Mickey, I went looking all over for you!" Mickey said "I've been in this room the whole time. Rayne, would you mind giving me your Keyblade temporarily. I want to run a diagnostic report on it."

Rayne summoned his Keyblade and gave it to Mickey.

Mickey put his Keyblade on an operating table of sorts, and pulled out his mini computer. He then ran a scan over the Keyblade.

After pushing several buttons, a report was being printed from the printer.

Mickey looked over the report, at first perplexed, but then said "Aaaaaah, that's why!"

Mickey then gave the Keyblade back to Rayne and said "Rayne, I finally figured out at least one of the reasons why your Keyblade went back to the first Keyblade ever made. The reason why is, the Keyblade is somehow loosing power."

Rayne said "Loosing power? How can that be?"

Mickey said "I honestly don't know. I know it's not because your heart isn't strong, because the Keyblade would never choose a heart that isn't strong. But, the Keyblade is loosing power, and at a rapid rate. And it seems to gain back its power whenever we lock a keyhole and help someone in their world. Strange that it did that. How can a weapon so powerful loose power in such a short period of time?"

Then, over the intercom, the computer said "WARNING! WARNING! INCOMING ENEMY SHIPS! WARNING! WARNING! INCOMING ENEMY SHIPS!"

Mickey said "Computer, what are we up against?" As Mickey and Rayne were making their way towards the Gun Room.

The computer said "Analyzing enemy ships…Analysis complete! 24 Unversed Ships, followed by a Heartless Mothership!"

As Mickey and Rayne scrambled to get to the Gun Room, Mickey said "Oh boy…a Mothership! We're in trouble! Computer, change to Fight Mode, and start analyzing the Mothership! I want a full scan, and intel. Please print the results!"

The computer said "Intiating Fight Mode Controls…Fight Mode Controls engaged! Analyzing Heartless Mothership."

When Mickey and Rayne went to the Gun Room, Mickey said "Rayne, you're going to take the basic Gun Controls again. I want you to get rid of any and all Unversed Ships or any small ships that may come out of the Heartless Mothership. I have to go to a different place within this room!"

Rayne said "Mickey, what exactly is a Mothership capable of?"

Mickey said "Motherships are beasts! Their guns don't shoot plain bullets, their guns shoot lasers, and since it's a Heartless Mothership, all it would take would be one laser to take out not only the ship, but to take our hearts with it! Now, I have to go. You know what to do!"

Rayne turned the red switch on and waited till the ships came into view.

Mickey quickly went to a separate room within the Gun Room and entered an elevator. Mickey then said "Computer, initiate Star Gun Controls." "Star Gun Controls initiating…..password?" Mickey said "King Mickey Rocks!" "User Input received. Star Gun Controls Activated!"

The controls lit up, Mickey pressed a few buttons, and suddenly the ground in the room, lifted up.

Mickey was then lifted to the top of the Ship, where there was a window where Mickey could see the whole sky.

Then, a big pair of doors at the top of the ship opened up, and out came a huge gun.

Mickey then flipped a switch and out came crosshairs on his computer with the radar.

And, the Unversed Ships started to appear, and it started to attack the Star Ship.

Rayne started and was on a frenzy. Kept trying to kill off the ships, but it still took Rayne a while to kill off some of them.

Mickey just sat and waited till the Mothership came. So far, no sign of any Mothership…so Mickey just waited.

Bam! The Star Ship took some damage.

Rayne said "Gosh dang! Why can't I figure this out better?"

Mickey then got out a walkie-talkie looking thing and said through the intercom in the Ship "Rayne! This ship can't take too much damage. It's a nice big ship, but we should avoid taking damage if we can."

Rayne just rolled his eyes and thought _You try being in my position!_

Mickey kept waiting…and realized something seemed off. The Mothership hasn't come into view at all. Mickey said "Computer, where is the Heartless Mothership?" The computer replied "The Heartless Mothership has gone." Mickey said "Are you sure? Run another scan please." The computer said "Running scan for: Heartless Mothership."

Rayne continued, and eventually all the Unversed Ships were gone.

After that came a period of silence…

Mickey spun his chair all the way around to see if he could spot it. He couldn't see anything.

Mickey looked at his computer, so far nothing was appearing on radar, and the scan was at 70%.

Mickey said "Computer, show me what you've gathered so far."

The computer said "Negative. Not enough information."

Mickey was wondering what was going on.

Mickey drove the Star Ship around, and kept looking around, so far nothing.

Rayne was looking around as well and didn't see anything.

The computer got done with the scan and said "No Heartless Mothership found."

Then, Mickey's ears perked up. He heard something very faint…a faint zooming sound.

Mickey then heard it get louder and faster.

Then the computer flashed red and said "WARNING! INCOMING LASERS! WARNING! INCOMING LASERS!"

Mickey quickly pressed on the accelerator of the ship and flew forward, just barely making it past the lasers, and the lasers were huge.

Mickey then said "Oh no! The Mothership must be in Stealth Mode. Computer, try tracing back the trajectory of the lasers." The computer said "Tracing…Tracing Complete."

The computer then showed the spot.

Mickey turned the Star Ship towards the Mothership, and fired the Star Lasers, which went straight for the Mothership, and hit it, revealing a huge ship, with little fighters coming out of it.

Mickey grabbed ahold of the walkie and said "Rayne, prepare for the worst!"

Rayne readied himself at the controls, and Mickey started to drive the Star Ship and then came the battle.

Rayne was firing like crazy, not even caring if he missed. Rayne was, for once, scared, and didn't feel like caring at this point. He just wanted to get to safety.

Meanwhile, Mickey shot Star Lasers at the Mother Ship, only scratching the surface of it.

Fighters came, and small lasers were shooting all over the Star Ship.

The Star Ship was shot again.

Mickey said "Computer, do a scan of the Mothership please, then verbally tell me the report back please."

Computer said "Scanning Heartless Mothership."

Star Ship was shot again.

Computer said "White Alert! White Alert! The Star Ship has received 41% of damage. White Alert! White Alert!"

It became a frenzy, the fighters kept coming, without mercy, and Rayne was having difficulty shooting down the fighters.

Bam! Another hit on the Star Ship.

Mickey went over the Heartless Mothership, and turned around to go back to it. Mickey noticed the biggest gun on the Mothership charging. Mickey picked up the walkie and said "Rayne I really need some back-up here!" Rayne said "I'm trying as hard as I can!" Mickey said "Well try harder! We're about to get creamed!"

Mickey sent 2 pairs of lasers at the Mothership, the Mothership taking more damage.

Rayne shot down 8 of the fighters, but more and more kept pouring out. Rayne said "This is crazy! I'm never going to catch up."

The Mothership shot the Star Ship, causing more damage.

The computer said "Yellow Alert! Yellow Alert! The Star Ship has received 70% of damage. Yellow Alert! Yellow Alert! The Star Ship has received 70% of damage."

Mickey said "Computer, give me a map of the ship and show me the affected areas." The Computer said "Accessing Ship Map... Ship Map Accessed!" The Computer showed a little square of the ship, and showed that most of the areas of the ship were damaged. The Gun Room, the Kitchen, and a small area in the Analysis room were unharmed." Mickey then said "Computer, how long would a self-repair take."

The computer said "Approximately 2 hours." Mickey said to the computer "We don't have 2 hours! Is there a better way?" The computer said "Negative." Mickey sighed, picked up the walkie and said "Rayne, abandon your station!"

Rayne said "Why? Mickey, we're being practically bombarded now."

Mickey said "Don't question me. Our ship is about to be Star Dust, now I want you to power down your station and go to the main controls."

Rayne thought this plan was ridiculous, but he wasn't going to fight. Rayne powered down his station, and tried to make his way to the Control Room.

Mickey swerved and swerved, avoiding everything he could, but, there was too much coming towards him, and Mickey got hit by the Mothership again.

The computer said "WARNING, WARNING! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! 89% DAMAGE HAS BEEN TAKEN! WARNING, WARNING! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! 89% DAMAGE HAS BEEN TAKEN! 11% POWER REMAINING! 11% POWER REMAINING!"

Mickey saw the controls going in and out of power. The Ship was slowly starting to get destroyed.

Mickey noticed the big gun on the Heartless Mothership almost completely charged.

Rayne ran and ran, noticing the lights going in and out, while hearing the warning. Rayne finally got to the control room, with some controls being completely blown, but some of them were barely on.

Mickey picked up the walkie and said "Rayne, are you at the Control Room?" Rayne said "Yes, what do I do?"

Mickey, still dodging constant fire, said "Listen to me well, because I'm only going to say this once."

Another hit on the Star Ship, causing 95% damage on the ship.

Mickey said "Look near the drivers controls. There should be a small glass door that says "Emergency" on it. Here's what's going to happen, when you open that door, there'll be a big purple button. Press that, and the ship will go into hyperdrive. This doesn't mean, we're going to escape the battle, it just means we're going to be going faster than usual. This is where you'll come in. You have to guide our ship and make sure we don't take damage or run into something. I am going to perform a spell that, if successful, will restore our ship completely, and we can possibly have an upper hand in this battle. I'm counting on you Rayne! Now go, NOW!"

Rayne hopped onto the drivers seat, lifted the emergency door, and pressed the purple button. The ship then changed into a huge star and started going extremely fast. Rayne got ahold of the controls and tried to avoid all the different ships coming at it and the Mothership.

Mickey went down back into the Gun Room, and started to charge up his magic.

Rayne dodged and dodged but scraped a little against the Heartless Mothership and had 97% damage to the ship.

The computer said "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! 97% DAMAGE TAKEN! 97% DAMAGE TAKEN! RUNNING OFF OF 3% POWER! HYPERDRIVE IN CRITICAL CONDITION! HYPERDRIVE IN CRITICAL CONDITION!"

Mickey continued charging and said "C'mon Rayne!"

Rayne swooped over, under, around and through. Eventually the skies were full of Heartless Ships just trying desperately to take out the Star Ship.

The Mothership started to aim the big guns toward the Star Ship.

Mickey charged and charged, going as fast as he could!

"HYPERDRIVE UNSTABLE! HYPERDRIVE UNSTABLE! RUNNING OFF OF 2% POWER!"

Mickey was almost there.

The Mothership then shot it's big lasers.

Rayne quickly moved as fast as he could to dodge the big lasers.

Mickey then was done and twirled fast in the air and hollered "HEALING LIGHT!"

Surrounding the Star Ship was 4 balls of light and they all went around the ship, and the ship itself was starting to restore itself with a light reaching all over the ship.

The controls started to light up again, the lights came on again and the computer spoke "Ship running at 100% full power! All systems go!"

Rayne said "YES!" And the Star Ship managed to barely brush past the huge lasers.

Mickey then wiped his brow, and said "Ok, back to the big gun."

Mickey then went back up and to the big gun again. Mickey said "Computer, Access Level 2 Lasers!" The computer said "Accessing Level 2 Lasers…Level 2 Lasers Accessed!"

Mickey then went to the back end of the Mothership, and aimed the lasers down at it, and fired the lasers at it, but instead of just firing one laser after the other, the lasers just continued to fire and Mickey went across the whole Mothership. The Mothership was fried and went down, and the skies that were full of Heartless Ships all went down with it.

Mickey then went back to the gun room, went to the control room and saw Rayne. Mickey then pat Rayne on the back and said "I knew there was a reason the Keyblade chose you!" Rayne laughed.

Rayne and Mickey then went to the next world that awaited them. 


	11. Chapter 7: Oz (1st Visit, Part 1)

Chapter 7: Oz (1st visit, Part 1)

Rayne was sound asleep in the sleeping quarters. Sometimes, even a hero needs a break.

Mickey was piloting the Star Ship, and then over the intercom it said "Your destination will approach in 5 minutes. Your destination will approach in 5 minutes."

Rayne woke up and said "Ok…I'm coming."

The Star Ship went through the worlds atmosphere smoothly, and started to land in, what looked like, a graveyard.

They finally landed, Mickey and Rayne went outside in a graveyard and the animated title sequence started. There was a big green curtain that went down, then the curtain went up and it revealed a whole land with the yellow brick road and the Emerald City, plus other places, and then in Emerald lettering came the words Oz.

Mickey got out his computer and said "Computer, Analyze this world please."

The computer said "Analyzing world…Analysis Complete. This world connects to a world by the name of Kansas. The atmosphere seems to be the same just like any other world, but in this world there is no cloudy days. The fog is artificial, and isn't caused by natural means."

Mickey says "Hmmm…I wonder how this fog is even being reproduced." Mickey then continued to look around and said "Wait…I know where we are! We're in the merry ol' land of Oz! And…we're near the wicked witch of the West!"

Rayne said "Wicked Witch? Um Mickey, that's definitely not a good thing to get excited over!"

Mickey said "I wasn't getting excited over the fact we're near her Castle, I got excited over the fact that I know this place. Now…the next step would be to find someone that goes by the name of Glinda the Good. She'll know what to do!"

A voice said afterwards "Are you searching for Glinda?"

Mickey and Rayne looked behind themselves and summoned their Keyblades.

It was another hooded figure, just this time the cloak wasn't white, it was black entirely.

Rayne said "Now, who are you?!"

The hooded figure revealed herself to them and said "I'm Glinda the Good!"

Rayne freaked out and said "Wait! You're blonde-headed?!"

Glinda said "Yes…is being blonde a bad thing?"

Mickey said "Yes! It most definitely is a bad thing Glinda. You see, we know of someone who has been stealing women with blonde hair. This person, for whatever reason, has been wanting to steal the light within these girls hearts for his own purposes. Is that person not after you?"

Glinda said "Well…now that you mention it, I do see, from time to time, a man in a white cloak with purple thorns all over the cloak, and he appears and disappears a lot, like he's stalking me!"

Glinda looked at Mickey and said "And…how do you know my name? I've never met you before…"

Mickey said "Oh…I'm a world bouncer. I just like to go to different worlds and learn about different things. I just remembered your name from a previous trip here."

Glinda said "I see. And, to clear up the confusion, I'm the one who's been controlling the fog. The more I'm hidden the better. You see, Ebanora took over my Father's throne in the Emerald City. Ever since then, she's been trying to find me and eradicate me. Theodora, the Good, is her kind-hearted and beautiful sister. I tried to reclaim the throne, but Ebanora is very powerful. But, someone who can and will defeat Ebanora once and for all is The Wizard. However, he hasn't shown up yet, so I just wait in hiding till he comes!"

Glinda's wand was surrounded by a yellow light and she now carried the Wand Blade. Glinda said "What?! My wand? Is this some trick you pulled?"

Mickey said "No Glinda. This is supposed to happen. If I was to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand, and it would take too long. For now, let's just keep moving. Where would the Emerald Ci-?"

Glinda put her hand over Mickey's mouth and said "Oh no…Ebanora. She knows we're here! We must flee. The flying Gorilla's are coming!"

Rayne learned the Special Ability "The Trio's of Light"

Mickey, Rayne, and Glinda ran. They then came to an obstacle but couldn't go anywhere else. Rayne and friends turned around and Rayne said "Guess we have to kick some butt around here!" Rayne summoned his Mushroom Blade, Mickey his Kingdom Key D, and Glinda with the Wand Blade.

Rayne ran up to them, and would hit them with the Keyblade, one by one.

Mickey, being fast and nimble, knocked a whole lot of them unconscious.

Glinda, not knowing how her Keyblade works, wondered that since it looked a lot like the wand she uses, if it could recreate the spells she used to have. So Glinda, rasing her Keyblade, concentrates, and a ball of magic sat at the top of her Keyblade, and more fog rolled in, a lot of it this time, and it was nice thick fog too!

It got so thick that Rayne and Mickey could see anymore. Glinda made the fog clear near Rayne and Mickey and said "Psst, follow me!"

Glinda then made the fog thick where Rayne and Mickey were, and all 3 bolted.

As they were all running, Rayne said "You know, we're never going to escape from them if we keep running like this!"

Glinda said "Well, if you have a better idea, I'm listening!"

Mickey said "You guys go on ahead, I'll handle this!"

Mickey stopped and turned around and readied his Keyblade.

Glinda and Rayne stopped.

Rayne said "Mickey! C'mon!"

Mickey said "And let the bad guys win? We can't let that happen Rayne. If they win, then we loose, and that means we're in for it. Big time!"

The sound of the gorilla's wings were nearing.

Rayne said "Fine! I'll stand and fight too Mickey!" Rayne readied his Keyblade.

Glinda then readied hers and said "I suppose I have a few spells up my sleeve that might serve us well!"

Mickey then tossed his Keyblade in the air, jumped high up, grabbed his Keyblade and had magic charge up at the tip of it, and he said "Thunderstorm!"

Clouds started pouring in over the graveyard and thunder was starting to form. Mickey then landed, and started aiming the thunder at the winged gorillas.

One after the next would get hit with thunder and would fall hard to the ground.

Rayne sliced them with his Keyblade one by one.

Glinda summoned a cloud under her feet with her Wand Blade, and would fly around aiming her Keyblade at gorillas, shooting light in their eyes, blinding them, one after another.

Mickey was dealing heavy damage, just flinging thunder at his foes, making it look, once again, so easy.

After it was all said and done, the thunderclouds departed, and Glinda floated down to the land.

Glinda then looked at Mickey oddly and said "You know, for being a world hopper, you sure do know your spells."

Mickey said "I just happen to have a good master in magic and combat."

Then, Mickey's ears perked up and said "Um…I don't think we're done. I hear regimented footsteps coming."

Glinda then said "Oh no…Winkie Guards!"

Rayne said "I know what to do!"

Rayne held his hand to his heart and said "The path to the light is powerful!" A red flash came out of his heart and Glinda said "To avenge my father's death!" Glinda aimed her Wand Blade at the incoming army of Winkie Guards.

Rayne held out his Mushroom Blade and said "Light will enlighten us!"

Mickey held out his Keyblade too and said "We are strong in number!"

All 3 Keyblades let out a big huge ray of light, and it engulfed the whole army of Winkie Guards, taking every single last one of them down for the count.

Glinda said "Wow! Never before have I been able to even do such powerful magic."

Then a Keyhole appeared on a tombstone.

Rayne aimed his Keyblade at the Keyhole and out came a small beam of light and it shot at the Keyhole, locking it good and tight.

Glinda's Wand Blade turned back into a regular wand, and Rayne's Keyblade glowed and turned into the Wand Blade.

King Mickey said "Good, the Keyblade is regaining its power!"

Glinda then said "You're a very odd bunch, but, I'm happy to be with all of you. I can tell you all have good hearts, and you're only here to help. It's a soothing thought. But, I came to this graveyard primarily to pay respects to my father. Come with me, I'll show you where he's at."

Glinda then put on her black hood again and hovered around, with Rayne and Mickey following close behind her.

End of Part 1…


End file.
